Amnesia!
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Please enjoy a story written by two authors: Peeper Stockwell and Morgan Jacobs! the boys land in Boston 1867,green light only to have Bogg find his partner has NO memory!
1. Amnesia!

The two strangers landed hard on the grassy ground. The younger one, at least twenty, sat up and rubbed his head.

"Owwwwww!" he said and looked over at his partner. "Where are we?" he asks.

The lder man opens up a small mechanical device that was in his hand. "Boston, 1867. Green light!" the man shuts the device and fives the younger one a smile.

"We haven't had a green light for awhile, so why don't we relax, huh?"

The young man gives the older one a strange look. "Who ARE you? WHAT are you?"

Phineas Bogg gives his young parnter a worried look. "What do you mean, 'who am I'? C'mon, kid, I know you like to joke around, but..."

"Hey, mister, I'm sure I'm NOT a kid, so why keep calling me that? WHO ARE YOU??"

Phineas Bogg stands up, trying to steady his feet. He always hated it when they landed hard—it always messed up his knee.

"I'm Phineas Bogg, your partner, remember?"

The young man tried to think hard, but shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't. Partners? Do we have a business or something?"

"Okay, hold the phone! Don't tell me you really don't remember who I am or even being a Voyager after all these years?"

"Voyager? What's that?"

Phineas sighed. "Jeff, we travel through time to give history a push where it's needed. Don't you remember a thing?"

"No, Bogg, if that's your name, I don't. I didn't even know my own name until you told me just now."

"Oh, boy. You and I need to get to Voyagers Headquarters and now!" Phineas grabbed hold of his partner's arm, opened up the \omni and soon the were gone...

The two landed on a very hard surface.

"Hey, how'd we get here?" Jeff demanded, his brown eyes big.

"We omni'd here, Jeff. I HAD to, I didn't know what else to do." Phineas stood up and helped Jeff up. At least he didn't shrug off the helping hand.

"Where are we?"

"At Voyagers headquarters, kid. We're here to get you help,"

"Help? I don't understand ANY of this!" Jeff sighed, throwing up his hands in frustration...


	2. help has arrived

Bogg looked at Jeff and realized how serious the situation was and told Jeff, "Follow me, we have to go see Joseph right away." Bogg headed towards Joe's office, pulling Jeff with him. On the way there, Morgan notices them, she runs up to them and quickly hugs Jeff tightly.

"Oh, man, am I glad to see you!" she says.

Jeffrey looks down at Morgan, who only stands up to his lower chest. "Who are you?" he asks.

Morgan lets go of Jeff and looks at him in confusion. "You're joking, right?" Jeff shakes his head. "No, I'm not. Who are you?"

Morgan looks over at Bogg and asks, "What's goin on, Bogg?" Bogg goes over to Morgan and pulls her to the side.

"He doesn't know who he is, or who we are or anything." Morgan looks over at Jeff and then back at Bogg. "Not even his name?"

Bogg sighs and shakes his head. "Not until I told him,"

"You think the doctor's here can help him, BoggL?" she wanted to know.

Bogg reached over to Morgan and gently puts his hands on her shoulders. "I hope so, Morgan, cuz I don't know what I'd do if they can't help him."

He felt his lips quiver.

"How did it happen, Bogg?"

Bogg looked down at her, who looked close to tears now. "I think he hit his head very hard, Morgan, when we landed before and I rushed him here as soon as I could when he asked me who I was."

At this point, Bogg glanced over at Jeff, who had busied himself by looking at pictures on the wall.

"I want to help, Bogg," Morgan offerd.

"He's gonna need all the help he can get to jog his memory, Morgan."

"I know, Bogg. Will you let me know what's going on?"

"You know I will," Bogg smiled.

Bogg went to Jeff and tapped on the younger man's shoulder.

"C'mon, Jeff, we need to go see Joseph."

Jeff turned to Morgan. "Nice meeting you, Morgan."

He smiled at her before he and Bogg left. Morgan watched them leave. She quickly went to find Olivia, HER, partner. She wanted to tell Olivia that Bogg and Jeffrey were back at Headquarters and what was going on.

As Morgan walked to Olivia's office, the last words coming out of Jeff's mouth haunted her: "Nice to have met you, Morgan."

Thankfully, Morgan knew exactly where Olivia was and sure enough, Olivia was in her room reading one of her favorite books.

They had to come to Voyagers to get Olivia's omni an overhaul that was long over due.

Morgan knocked on the door. "Come in," came the salty voice.

Morgan opened the door and ran in. She was out of breath, having to have run all the way there.

"Morgan, what is it?"

Morgan sat on the bed next to Olivia. "Bogg and Jeffrey arrived here just awhile ago,"

Olivia's blue eyes lit up at the sound of Bogg's name. How she missed that old pirate!

"They did? Where are they?" Olivia got up and set down the book on her all ready crowded desk.

"The last time I saw them, they were in the hall. But, Olivia, something terrible has happened."

"What is it? Is Bogg hurt?" Olivia asked as she put on her boots.

"No, it's Jeffrey. He must have hit his head really hard, cuz he doesn't remember anything. He didn't even know me when I hugged him just now!"

Olivia noticed that Morgan was close to tears, so she opened her arms up and Morgan wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Don't you worry, honey. Everything is going to be okay,"

Morgan hugged Olivia tighter, then let go to wipe a tear that escaped her left eye.

"Think so?" she asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, now c'mon. I want to go see Bogg and Jeffrey."


	3. dinner time

Meanwhile, what seemed forever, Jeffrey and Bogg got to Joe's office. The office was small, big enough to hold a desk, a couple of chairs and a bookshelf. Joseph was slunched over the desk, appear to be going over apile of neglected papers. Hearing the door shut, the fifty year old desk worker glanced up, his glasses almost falling off his nose.

"Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones! What a sight for sore old eyes!" Joseph stood up, pushed the chair back and rushed over to the Voyagers. Jeff stood close to Bogg, their shoulders barely touching.

"It's okay, kid." Bogg whispered.

"Welcome home, you two!" Bogg excepted Joe's handshake, but Jeff refused. He still didn't know who to trust.

Joe gave Bogg a questionable look. How many times am I going to have to explain this?

Bogg sighs. "He's lost his memory, Joe. Doesn't remember a thing," he shrugs helplessly.

"Oh, boy, That is a problem," Joseph also sighs. He looks over at Jeff, who was busy looking at the books on the shelves.

Joseph glances at Bogg, who was also watching Jeff. Joseph notices the worried look in the old pirates blue eyes.

"Phineas, he'll be okay. Since he hit his head, it may only be temporary."

"I sure hope you're right, Joe. He's not the same and I miss my boy. He looks at me with blank stirs and its like he doesn't trust me. Joe we've GOT to help Jeff."

Joseph wanted to hug the old pirate, but not in front of the younger man, so he put a firm hand on Phineas's shoulder.

"We will, Phineas. Just remember it'll take time and a lot of help."

Bogg gives Joseph a wary smile. "Remind me that in the morning, will ya?"

Bogg goes over to Jeff, who had now had gone over to the pictures on the wall.

"Remember anything, kid?" he asks.

Jeff looks at him with those big brown eyes that he had grown to love.

"No, nothing." Jeff points to a picture of Bogg in a bathing suit on a diving board, saluting to a camera.

"Is that you?" Jeff asks.

Bogg grins. "Yep, that's me. Just don't ask WHEN, though."

Jeff laughs whole heartedly, the first time Bogg heard him laugh in a good long while.

"Why not?" Jeff wanted to know.

"I'm ancient, kid. I don't even know how old I am!"

"Ancient? You're THAT old?" Jeff gasps.

"Hey, not THAT old!"

Joseph laughs, hearing the two talking to each other like that as if Jeff hadn't lost his memory. A minute later, Morgan and Olivia came through the door.

"Ahhhhhh, Olivia! You're here to save me from these two deranged people!" Bogg said, giving her a hug.

"Phineas, what's going on?" she asks, her blue eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I thought what Joseph and I were doing was funny. Why doesn't Bogg have a birthday?"

Jeff asked.

"It's a long story, kid." Bogg sighed.

Joseph smiled. "Actually, if we had a birthday cake, we'd have so many candles on it, we'd blow up the whole place!"

"Hey, I can't be that old!!" Bogg said, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Is anyone hungry?" Olivia asked. Her stomach had been growling for nearly an hour.

"I'm starved!" Jeff announced.

Hearing that, Morgan went to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away and gave her a strange look.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I thought you said you were starving,"

"Well, if you do it again, we ma find out," Jeff gave her a wicked smile. He didn't remember having an affair with this beautiful small creature, but he liked her kisses and wanted more.

Morgan blushed.

Bogg couldn't resist saying, "Jeffrey!"

Jeff shrugged and gave Bogg a wary smile. "Sorry, just thought it might jog my memory."

Morgan also shrugged. "It was worth a try,"

Olivia rolled her eyes and then nudged Morgan towards the direction of the dinning hall to get something to eat. Joseph scratched his head as he followed everyone out of his office.

Bogg wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist as they fell behind a little to talk in private.

"Bogg, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay."

Bogg stopped walking and looked down at her. "I sure hope so, Olivia. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't get his memory back."

"You won't be alone is this, Bogg. I guarantee it," She stepped up to give him a light peck on the cheek.

Bogg started walking again, mostly because he didn't know what to say. He looked over at her as they walked slowly.

"Remember when I told you when I was on trial?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah.."

"Remember when I told that they used the omni's memory recorder at my trial?"

"Yes..."

"Well, what if we used that to jog Jeff's memory? By letting him see what was recorded on the omni of our voyagers together?"

Olivia smiled. "That's a great idea, Bogg! I'm sure Joseph will allow you to use it,"

Bogg finally had something positive to look forward to. When they arrived after the others, he couldn't wait to ask Joseph about it.

Morgan stood behind Jeffrey as they got their food, she had an idea of her own of how to jog his memory, but she was gonna wait til they were all gone.

They sat at the nearest round table. Jeff was, for some reason, hungry for fried rice and sweet and sour pork and he was happy that the diner had that. He was surprised, however, that the girl to his left had ordered the same thing. He had figured her to be a fish and chips person.

He watched her eat and laugh at whatever this Bogg person was saying to her.

He looked over Bogg more carefully, since he now had the chance to do.

The man was clearly out dated, not only in cloths, but in language and actions. It was then Jeff realized he didn't remember where HE was from!

But, the man did have a gentle laugh and a soft smile. Jeff did happen to know that he WASN'T from the same time frame Bogg was from and that was just from the cloths they wore.

"Joe, Olivia and I were thinking if we do use the omni memory recorder for Jeff to watch? We thought that might help," Bogg was saying as he ate the hot dog with all the works.

He had hoped if he got the hot dog, it just might do something with Jeff's memory, since the kid introduced him to the wonderful food.

Joseph snapped his fingers. "By jove, I think you're right! I never thought of that wonderful idea! I have the device in my office,"

"Terrific, but can we wait till we're finished eating?" Bogg asked, his mouth full of the hot dog.

"Yeah! This dish is fantastic!" Jeff said, putting a fork full of fried rice in his mouth.

"I suppose we can wait for an hour or so," Joseph smiled.

Jeff smiled back. Suddenly, he felt a squeeze on his left knee and nearly choked on his food.

"You okay, kid?" Bogg asked.

"Uh, yeah, Phineas. I'm fine," Jeff answered.

He looks over at Morgan, who just smiled sweetly at him...


	4. Morgan and Jeffrey

Morgan looked at Jeffrey sweetly as she took her hand of his knees. She drank up her coffee as she listened to Bogg and Olivia catch up.

Morgan got bored and got up to leave without asking Olivia to be excused. Jeffrey watched her leave and then he took after her, not knowing what else to do.

Olivia noticed the two younger people leave and started to get up, but Bogg stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.

"Let them be, Liv. They need this time," he told her, his blue eyes piercing deep into her soul.

Sighing, she sat down and took a sip of her coffee.

Once Jeffrey caught up to her, he gently grabbed her arm. Morgan stopped and turned around to look up at him.

"Are you okay?" Jeffrey asked.

"I"m fine," she told him, "Besides, you don't know what is going on. You don't remember anything,"

Jeffrey sighed. "Maybe not, Morgan, but I can tell you're upset about something."

Morgan pulled her arm away from Jeffrey and started walking again. He followed her to a room. "Is this your room?" He asked.

"Only when come here for a rest from voyaging," Morgan walked in and he followed her. She sat down on her bed and took off her shoes. Jeffrey looks around the room, it was nice and neat. He walked over to a dresser and noticed a black and white photo strip and picks it up. The boy in the picture looked just like him.

Morgan got up and stood next to him. "We took that when we were in London, 1961. We met the Beatles, but that was before Ringo Starr joined. We had a lot of fun,"

Jeffrey put the photo strip back on the dresser the way he found it.

"So, how serious are we?" he asks her as they went to sit on the bed.

"Very serious, Jeffrey." she got up and stood in front of Jeffrey, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's sad you don't remember me, Jeffrey,"

"I wish I did," he whispered as he watched her get closer to him. Morgan puts her hands on his legs and parted them. She got in between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to a kiss.

Their lips locked and Jeff responded as her fingers played with the curls in his hair.

_What is happening,_ he moaned inwardly.

She parted from him and her dreamy gray eyes locked with his brown ones.

"Anything?" she asked, hoping.

"I'm not sure. But, can we try again? Just in case?"

Morgan smiled, leaned in and kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. Jeffrey responded and then broke it.

"Anything now?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

Morgan sighed.

"It was worth a try," Jeffrey told her as she sat back down next to him.

Jeff looks at her and felt something funny inside. He decides to hold back his feelings, since he wasn't too sure of them as of yet.

After talking for awhile, Jeff stands up, ready to back to Bogg's place.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asks.

"Nah, I think I can find my way, but thanks." he smiles at her. He was more comfortable with her than he felt with Bogg, though he felt he had more history with Bogg than anyone in the entire place.

"You can stop here anytime, ya know?" she smiles at him and bats her eyes.

"Thanks, Morgan. I'd like that,"

He bends down and gives her a kiss on her salty lips. They tasted good and he REALLY didn't want to go, but he felt he needed to, before anything got out of hand...


	5. hopes and questions

Sure enough, Jeffrey finds Bogg's place in just a few short minutes.

He found that the man was asleep on the couch, with his hands behind his head. Not wanting to wake the man, Jeff went quietly into the kitchen to the refrigerator. He found a bunch of papaya juice, decided that was Bogg's drink and reached for a soda.

Jeff took a big swig of the cool drink, which bit back. He didn't care, at least it meant he was still alive.

He tipped toed back into the living room and decided to look around the apartment. There were many pictures of him and Bogg when he was younger.

Was Bogg his father or just friend and partner? If Bogg wasn't his father, where was his real parents? Were they alive and if so, where were they? And why did he become a Voyager?

He had sooo many questions that he hoped Bogg would be able to answer. He noticed that there were a lot of treasures from many places that Bogg must have had been and smiled at some of them.

He saw a picture of him and Bogg with a pretty blond woman and Jeff knew it wasn't Olivia. The woman had on a white dress and flowed down to her feet.

Suddenly, Bogg stirred. Bogg stood up to his full six foot figure and stretched. He turned around and saw Jeff.

"Well, welcome to our home!" Bogg smiled, walking towards Jeff.

"Thanks, Bogg." Jeff smiles back.

"Anything come to memory?" Phineas Bogg asks hopefully.

"No. And I wish people would stop asking me that!" Jeff sighs, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Sorry, kid. But, we're all just hoping you would remember something. ANYTHING," Bogg told him as they headed towards the couch.

"Did you have fun with Morgan?" Bogg asked as they sat down. Jeff put his drink on the coffee table.

"We mostly talked, but if you call that fun, yeah. Bogg, she's trying so hard to help me. I feel like I'd disappoint you, her and everyone if I don't get my memory back." Jeff looks at the floor.

Bogg's heart went out to the young man as he put an arm around him.

"Jeff, we all know it'll take time. Just remember, it's NOT your fault that you don't remember anything."

"Yeah, I know. You told me I bumped my head against a tree when we landed. Which brings me my first question,"

_oh, boy...here they come,_ Bogg moans.

"When did I become a Voyager? And why?"

"Kid, you were eleven when I first met you and I thought it was a mistake. I was trying to get to 1492 and I ended up in 1982."

"That's where I'm from? 1982?"

"Yep," Bogg nodded.

"What about you?"

Bogg smiled. "I'm from the seventeenth century,"

"Why did I become a Voyager?"

"You needed someone, Jeff. You were alone in your time and so was I. That's why we became partners..."

"Did I have parents?"

"Yes," Bogg whispered. He got up and went towards the fire place. The warmth of the fire felt good to his old hands and he rubbed them together.

Jeff got up and stood beside Bogg, making the pirate look at him.

"What about my parents, Bogg?"

Bogg gulped back the tears. He knew this question would come up and thought he was prepared, but he guessed wrong. The memory of meeting Jeff's parents and watching them die was tearing him apart inside.

Jeff grabbed his arm. "Bogg! What is it? What's wrong?"

Bogg finally looked at Jeffrey. "Your parents are dead, Jeff."

"What? How?"

"I think we need to go to the memory banks of the omni in order to make you understand more,"

"Bogg, I know this is making you upset. We don't have to, if you can't handle it,"

Bogg looked at his young partner. How did this young man become so smart and understanding?

Tears he had been trying to hold freely came, which touched Jeff to the core.

"Jeff, this is to help you get your memory back. It has nothing to do with me,"

Jeff wanted to cry out: "It has everything to do with the both of us! You and me!" but he didn't want to make the man more upset than he all ready was.

"Can't we go to the device now?" Jeff asked.

"No, it's late and everyone will be asleep."

"We're not," Jeff pointed out. He was excited about learning on what his life was like.

"You know something?" Bogg said, his eyes brightening, "You're right! Let's go!"

"All right!"

Besides, Bogg knew that the kid was too excited to go to sleep anyway.

As they walked down the hall, Jeff finally asked, "Why do you keep calling me 'kid'?"

Bogg stopped walking and looked at Jeff. "Jeff, I've been calling you that ever since we've known each other. You want me to stop calling you that?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, I was just wondering cuz I know I'm not a kid. But, it's okay if you call me that,"

Bogg smiles at him. "Thanks, Kid."

They entered the court room where Joseph had stashed the memory recorder the day before.

Jeff stopped for a minute, looking around.

"We've been here before haven't we?" he asks, before going any further.

"Yes! What do you remember?"

"Just being really scared, like you and I being separated."

Bogg put an arm around Jeff. "Nothing is gonna separate us, kid. I'll make sure of that,"

Jeff smiled as they walked further into the room together...


	6. nightmares and fun play

Jeff and Bogg watched the memory recorder for a couple of hours, reliving some fond memories for Bogg and new ones for Jeffrey.

Jeff had to chuckle when they showed him fighting with a dog who had gotten a hold on Bogg's book.

"Hey, you hungry?" Bogg asks, taking his eyes off the recorder.

"Yeah, I can eat." Jeff nods.

"I know it's early yet, but I'm sure the diner's open. There are some voyagers that come in all strange hours of the night,"

"Okay, let's get something to eat!" Jeff smiled at the thought of food.

The two left the court room and head for the dinner hall. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard screams.

"C'mon! That didn't sound too good!" Bogg said as they tore down the hall towards the sound.

They burst through the door and found Olivia shaking Morgan, who screaming her head off.

"Morgan, it's okay! Wake up, hon. I'm here, I'm here."

"Jeffrey! Come back to me! Jeffrey!" Morgan screamed, thrashing her head.

"I'm right here, Morgan." Jeff said, his eyes wide.

Olivia looked up at him. "She can't hear you, Jeffrey. Not when she's like this,"

"What's going on?" Bogg asks.

"She woke up screaming just now," Olivia told him, putting her full attention back to Morgan.

"Morgan, hush, honey. Wake up, it's all right!"

Suddenly, Morgan came out of her dream, she looked at Olivia.

"Olivia?" she gasped.

"Yes, sweety. You just had a very bad dream,"

Morgan looks up and sees Jeff and Bogg. Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Morgan, what's wrong?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"For what, honey?"

"For waking everyone,"

"Morgan, I was reading a book," Olivia told her.

"Yeah, and Jeff and I were just coming from the court room." Bogg tried to smile.

Morgan looked at them all. "Really?"

"Would we lie?" Jeff asked.

Morgan forced a smile on her lips and Jeff smiled back.

"Will you be able to go back to sleep, love?" Olivia asks.

"If Jeffrey will stay with me," Morgan nods.

Jeff looks over at Bogg. "Don't look at me, kid. You're the one she wants,"

"Yeah, sure. I'll stay," Jeff agreed.

"Are you sure, Jeffrey?" Olivia questioned.

"Yep, totally."

Olivia got up and put a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"When she sleeps, don't leave her." she whispers.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jeff promised as he walks over to the bed.

Olivia goes over to Bogg, who was still standing by the door. She could tell that there was something in those big blue eyes of his and she was going to get it out of him if it killed her.

Meanwhile, back in Morgan's room, Jeff is sitting on her bed, holding her.

"Want to tell me your dream?" he asks, wanting to help her, the way she was trying to help him.

"No, it's too terrible." she choked.

"Well, at least you know I'm here," Jeff smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes, and that's all that matters, Jeffrey. Even if you don't remember me,"

She rests her head on his arm and he smooths the hair off her forehead. Jeff sighs. When WOULD he get his memory back?

Finally, she fell asleep. The sound of her breathing soon put Jeff asleep as well.

After an hour of sleep, Jeff jerked himself awake, not feeling Morgan in his arms.

"Morgan?" he choked as he rubbed his eyes.

He looked around and she wasn't there. He stood up and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

_Okay, Jeff, where could she have gone?_

He heard the water of the shower and decided to go in there. He went in, but cautiously.

"Jeffrey?" came Morgan's voice.

"Yeah, it's only me." Jeffrey answers.

"Oh, good." Morgan steps out of the shower.

"Could you hand me the towel, please?" she asks, pointing to the purple one.

"You mean this one?" Jeff says as he grabs the towel.

Morgan nods. "Yes, now, please.."

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure about that,"

"Jeffrey Jones! Please give me that towel!"

"Nope,"

"Jeffrey!"

"Okay, I'll give it to you," Jeffrey says, giving her an evil grin as he wraps the towel around his wrist.

"No, Jeff, please!" Morgan begs through chuckles.

She runs out of the the bathroom as Jeff chases her. He swats her on the behind before they reach the bedroom. Morgan lets out a scream.

Suddenly, Bogg and Olivia burst into the room just as Jeff was about to give Morgan a second swat.

"What in the world is going on in here!?" Olivia demands.

Jeffrey throws the towel at Morgan as she covers herself quickly.

Olivia looks over at Morgan. "All right, young lady, I think it's time we have a talk."

Bogg looks at Jeff. "Out of the room with ya," Bogg says, opening up the door.

Jeff went to the door. "Morgan?"

"Out!" Bogg demanded, pushing Jeffrey, but not before Morgan blows Jeffrey a kiss...


	7. lectures

Jeff and Bogg got to the apartment and Bogg slammed the door behind them Bogg gleard at Jeff, who went to the fireplace.

"Now, would you mind telling me what in the world was going on in there?" Bogg demanded.

Jeff turned to face him, not backing down. "Bogg, when I woke up, she wasn't there. I heard the shower going and I walked in..."

Bogg folded his arms across his chest. "You couldn't have waited till she came out?"

"That never occurred to me. Besides, Morgan and I ARE adults, you know. We dooo know how to handle ourselves."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Listen, I don't remember her any more than I remember you. I don't remember our 'love affair' with her a couple years ago and I'm not sure of my feelings for her now. We were just having fun! What was wrong with that?!"

"Jeff, it's okay to have fun. Lord knows the both of you deserve it. But, that was totally wrong and inappropriately done."

It was Jeff's turn to fold his arms and look at the pirate with dark eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to get my memory back,"

Bogg went over to put his hands on the younger man's shoulder.

"I do, Jeffrey, in the worst way. But, there will be time for that WHEN you get your memory back, when you remember how you feel for her."

"I suppose you're right. But, it's so hard, Bogg. You don't know how much I want to remember her. OR you," Jeff had to add the last part when Bogg looked at him.

"Trust me, Kid. I know," Bogg said, putting an arm around Jeff as they watched the fire.

"Bogg?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay for you to hug me," Jeff whispered.

"Thanks, Kid." And Bogg did just that. At least for a minute.

Meanwhile, at Olivia and Morgan's apartment,

Morgan came out of her bedroom after dressing in comfortable jeans and a t- shirt. Olivia handed her a cup of coffee and Morgan excepted it gratefully.

"Morgan, would you mind telling me what was going on there with Jeffrey?"

"Boy, you don't mess around, do you?" Morgan sighed as she put down her coffee.

"I'm serious, Morgan. What's going on with the both of you?"

"Nothing, Olivia. We just kissed, that's all. I went to get a shower without waking Jeffrey and he came in to see if I was all right."

"He couldn't have waited?"

"He was worried about me, Olivia. I thought you were,too." Morgan looked down at her coffee.

Olivia put a her hand on Morgan's small one.

"Oh, honey, I do! You're like a daughter to me and if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do!"

Morgan looked up at her partner."You worry about me?"

"Of course I do! I love you, you silly goose egg!"

The two women got up and gave each other a hug. They had not done that in such a long time and it was long over due...


	8. Morgan guns Drake

In Bogg's apartment, he and Jeffrey continue to bond, going over pictures and Bogg telling him stories of their voyages.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Bogg got up and opened it. It was Olivia and she had a look on her face that he didn't like.

"Is Morgan here?" Olivia asked before he could say anything and walks in the apartment.

"No, she isn't. What's going on, Olivia?"

"Well, we had a good long talk and I went to get ready to take her to dinner. When I came out of my room, she was gone. I figured she came here," she looks over at Jeffrey.

Jeff shakes his head as he stands up from the couch. "No, I haven't seen her since earlier."

"Are you sure?" Olivia demanded.

"Look, if Jeff says he hasn't seen her, he hasn't seen her. He's been here ever since," Bogg said, coming to Jeff's defense.

Olivia's face softened. "I'm sorry, Jeffrey. It's just that I'm upset that I can't find her. During our conversation, she was saying some crazy things about Drake and how she'd like to get even with the guy."

Bogg gasped. "You don't think she'd tried to go see Drake?"

Olivia shrugged. "Anything is possible, Bogg."

Jeff went to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Bogg asked.

"To find Morgan,"

"Jeff..."

"Bogg, please. Right now I'm the only one she'll listen to,"

Olivia looks over at Bogg, who still wasn't sure about Jeff going.

"Bogg, Jeff's right. If anyone can talk some sense into Morgan, it's Jeff."

Bogg sighed. "All right. But, we're coming after you in an hour. I don't like you being alone with Drake too long,"

Jeff smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be all right."

He leaves, but not before Bogg says, "I'm sure you will be, kid."

Jeff left the apartment, more anxious than ever to get to the jail house. He remembered Morgan and her dreams and wanted more than anything to get to her before she did any harm.

He still didn't know her that well yet and he wasn't sure of what would trigger her to do anything to Drake,whoever that person was.

Jeff found the jail house. The guard told him where to find Morgan and he quickened his steps.

What he saw shocked him. There was Morgan, standing there, gun in hand! She had it pointing directly at Drake!!

"Morgan..." Jeff said, trying not to startle her.

She turns her head to look at him. "Get out of here, Jeffrey."

"No, Morgan. You don't know what you're doing,"

"Oh, you're wrong, Jeffrey. I know exactly what I'm doing!" she cocked the gun, never taking her eyes off of Drake.

"Give me the gun, Morgan. Whatever he's done, he's NOT worth it!" Jeffrey held out his hand, ready to take the gun.

"What do you care, Jeffrey? You don't remember what Drake has done to you, me, Bogg, Olivia and to many other innocent people."

"Morgan, I may not remember what he's done, but I can tell you I won't take to murder. Nor will I allow you to murder a man. It is more better for him to stay alive than die."

"I knew you'd go soft, boy. Why don't you listen to him, Jacobs?" Drake said, puffing on his cigar.

Jeffrey had to grit his teeth as he chose not to listen to Drake. From what he had heard from Bogg, Drake was bad news.

"Morgan, please. Don't do this,"

"Jeffrey, he'll only get away. Do I have to remind you what he did to me or you a few years ago?"

"Morgan..." Jeffrey moaned.

"THIS is what he did to me when I saved your life," she lowered the sleeve off her shoulder and showed him the scar.

He winced and looked away. "I'm sorry he did that to you, Morgan, but I STILL won't take to murder! I won't back down on that."

"Do I have to remind you that he poured icy cold water on you and shocked you over and over again? That that made you stutter for a good long while?"

"He did that to me?" Jeff gasped.

"Yes. Now, tell me this creep deserves to live!" Morgan said, gritting her teeth and tightening her hand.

_Bogg, where are you? I need you!_

Jeff could see her finger beginning to pull on the trigger.

"NO!" he hollered as he reached over to push her arm up. In doing so, Morgan fired up at the ceiling and not even coming close to shooting Drake.

"Jeffrey..." she gasped. He grabbed the gun from her just as Bogg and Olivia came in.

"It's over, Morgan." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you all right?" Bogg asked his young partner.

"I'm fine, Bogg. Just scared half out of my whits!"

"Honey, I'm so glad you didn't kill Drake." Olivia told Morgan.

Morgan looked up at her. "You can thank Jeffrey for that. If he hadn't been here..."

They hugged each other.

"Oh, I think I'm getting sick!" said Drake behind the bars.

The four of them turned to him and said, "WHO ASKED YOU?!"

With that, they left the jail house feeling relief and free...for now.


	9. time to go

They were all talking at Bogg's apartment and hadn't sat down yet. Suddenly, Morgan looked over at Jeffrey with a funny look in her eyes.

"Jeffrey..." she moans, putting her hand up to her head.

"Morgan? What is it?" He glanced over at her and suddenly felt worried.

"I don't feel good," she admitted.

"Morgan!" he rushed over to her and caught her just before she collapsed on the floor.

"Take her to your room, Jeffrey. She can sleep there," Bogg told him.

"We should call the doctor," Jeff said, looking at her pale face.

"No, she'll be all right. She's just exhausted after the past two days." said Olivia as Jeff took Morgan to his room.

Jeffrey puts the covers over Morgan and looks at her wishfully. He left the room, as to not awake her.

Without saying anything, Jeff went to the door.

"Jeff, you okay?" Bogg asks.

"Yeah, just going out to get some fresh air." Jeff sighed as he left the apartment.

"Think he'll be okay?" Olivia asked.

"I hope so, Liv. I think Morgan scared him just now in the jail house."

"I wouldn't doubt it! It shocked me knowing that Morgan could even THINK of having a gun," she said as they went to the couch.

She leaned into Bogg, the feeling of his strong arms felt good around her shoulders. She felt his heart beating loudly as she gazed up into his sky blue eyes. She put her hand up to his face and pulled him into a kiss.

He responded and they kissed longingly and willingly. They had been worried so much about Jeffrey and Morgan, they hadn't had time for themselves.

Olivia put her hand in between his knees and spread his legs. He moaned and his kisses deepened...

Meanwhile, Jeff found himself in the court room and gazing at the memory recorder. He went over and touched the omni. He wandered about what Bogg had told him about their first voyage together.

And then he remembered watching it and how Bogg worked the omni so they could watch the memory recorder. He worked the device and moved it up to where he and Morgan first met.

He was shocked when he watched himself and Morgan make love. The two people on the screen seemed to have been enjoying themselves, even if it was pouring down rain.

Suddenly, Jeff heard a noise behind him and turned to face Mark Winslow.

Once he found his voice, Jeff asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you and Morgan are close. REAL close,"

Jeff stood up and turned off the machine.

"Don't tell anyone, all right, Mark? I don't think Bogg would be able to handle that kind of news right now."

Mark put a gentle hand on his friends' shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me, Jeffrey."

"Thanks, Mark."

Suddenly, Bogg, Joseph, Olivia and Morgan burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Jeffrey demanded as Morgan came up to him. She wraps her arms around his waist and he did the same to her.

"Drake's missing," Bogg tells him.

"How?"

"Someone got into the jail house, drugged the guard and gave Drake his omni,"

"From what I understand and witnessed from Morgan earlier, this Drake guy is pretty bad. Why doesn't someone do something about it?"

"That's what we're trying to do, Jeffrey."

Suddenly, Morgan hits Jeffrey with her tiny fists on his chest.

"Why didn't you let me kill him when I had the chance, Jeffrey?! He wouldn't have had escaped!"

"You know why, Morgan. I could never have let you kill a human, no matter how bad he is."

Olivia took Morgan away from the room. She was afraid of what Morgan might do, given the way the girl had been the last couple of days.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jeff asked, trying to take his mind off of Morgan.

"We're going to have to go after Drake," Bogg said.

"Not you, Phineas." Joseph said.

Bogg looked over at Joseph in shock.

"Why not me? It's Jeff and I he's after," Bogg said.

"Look," Joseph said.

He had all ready gone into the relocater and Bogg looked at the screen when Joseph had pointed to it.

At first, Bogg didn't recognize the place. Then his eye widened when he noticed who Drake was talking to.

"Bogg? What is it?" Jeff asked.

"That's me," Bogg told him.

Jeff looked closely at the young man standing next to Drake.

"THAT'S why Joseph doesn't want you to go!" Jeff gasped.

Joseph nodded.

"But, I can't go alone. I don't remember how to work the omni," Jeff said.

"You won't have to," Mark said, stepping up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'll go with Jeff,"

"But, you're not a full pledge Voyager yet," Joseph reminded him.

Mark shrugged. "Who else can go? Bogg can't and Olivia's with Morgan. I'm the only choice."

"He's got a point, Joe." Bogg said with a sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately, this sighing.

Joe looked at the pirate then back at the two younger men. They looked nervous, but ready to do what it took to drag Drake down in the mud.

"I can show Mark how to work the omni so the three of them can get back." Bogg stated.

"Please, Joseph. Let me help," Mark almost begged.

"All right. It's against my better judgment, but I see we have no other choice."

Mark smiled, knowing that he'll be able to help his friend again...


	10. partners?

"We'll bring him back, Phineas. I promise," Jeff said, just before they vanish.

"I hope so," Phineas whispered as he sat down. He felt uneasy letting Jeff go with Mark into unknown territory and with Drake being there besides!

Susan went over to Phineas and put her hand on his shoulder. "They'll do fine, Phineas. I know they will,"

"What if they don't, Susan? What if I made the mistake into letting Jeff go? What if Drake tries to kill Jeff? What if..."

"That's a lot of 'what if's', Phineas. We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best,"

"Yeah," Joseph said, taking off his glasses. "Don't count the chickens before they're hatched!"

They glanced over at the machine and see that Mark and Jeff had arrived at the beach scene where Drake and young Phineas had been.

"Are we there yet?" Mark asked, not opening his eyes.

Jeff looked at the omni. For some reason, he chuckled when he saw that Mark had his eyes closed.

"You CAN open your eyes, Mark. We're here,"

Mark opened up his blue eyes and noticed the ocean. He looked over at Jeff, who gave him a smile.

"So, now what?" Mark asked.

"We find young Phineas. If I remember right, before we left headquarters, Drake left the scene."

Mark looked around and spotted a lone man looking out at the ocean.

"Could that be him?"

Jeff looked towards the direction Mark was pointing.

"Gotta be him. Sandy blond hair, about six foot. Let's go,"

The two friends got to the young man and Jeff startled him when he tapped on the man's shoulder.

Young Phineas Bogg turned to face them, ready to fight, his fists up and ready to hit.

"Whoa, hold on there! We're friends," Mark said, backing away.

"Why did ya sneak up on me like that, then?"

"Didn't mean to, sir. We were hoping you could kind of help us out," Jeff said. He was trying so hard not to let the man know they knew who he was.

"Help you out? How?"

"Have you seen a guy THIS tall, dark hair with beady brown eyes and smokes a cigar?" Mark questioned.

Young Phineas looked them over, noticing their clothing. "Yes, I have. Why you want to know? Is he in trouble?"

_In the worst way,_ Jeff thought.

"Kind of. Do you know where he is right now?"

"I believe he was going to my house. To help my parents..."

"You're house? When?"

"Not more than ten minutes ago. Why?" Young Phineas, still not knowing who these strange young men were, demanded.

"Would you mind terribly by going to your house and telling Drake that there are two people waiting for him here?"

"Here?" Phineas pointed at the sand.

Then it occurred to him. "At Furo Beach,"

Jeff nodded. "Right,"

"I'll go right now," Phineas turned and headed down the path Drake had taken.

He turned to face the two strangers. "He'll know ya then?"

"He will," Jeff nodded.

They watched Phineas go down further until the young man had gotten out of site.

Mark turned to Jeff. "Think we did the right thing?"

Jeff sighed and went to the sand bank. He sat down on the hot sand and leaned into the bank.

"I sure hope so, Mark. Did you see the look on Bogg's face before we left?"

Mark joined him and nodded. "Yeah, Jeff, I did. He didn't look to good,"

"No, he didn't. Mark, I'm telling you, I don't remember him, but I don't know what I'd do if I were to loose him. It's like he's part of me and if I lost him..."

Mark put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You WON'T loose him, Jeff. I promise you that,"

Jeff gave Mark a wry smile of thanks.

"Mark, Bogg told me that you helped me out one time. Care to tell me about it?" Jeff leaned on his elbow to face Mark.

"Sure," Mark shrugged. He told Jeff about how Drake had kidnapped him and tied him to a chair.

How Drake had this girl pour icy cold water on him and shock him over and over again.

"Bogg and I went to the area Drake had you. The door was bolted and Bogg practically busted it down until Drake opened it. Once Bogg got in there, he saw you tied up and in pain. Bogg got furious and started pounding on Drake, so I just went over and untied you."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Bogg must care for me an awful lot, to do that."

Mark nodded. "He loves you like a father would, Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "I feel that,"

"Good," Mark smiled.

Mark was beginning to like Jeff even more. He just wished Phineas would hurry up and get Drake here so that they could go back to Headquarters!


	11. the end

Mark and Jeff talked for a bit, trying to kill time. The waiting for them was hard, since they didn't know how young Phineas was doing on getting Drake to come to the beach.

Jeff stood up. "This waiting is killing me!" he moaned.

"Hey, I think I see someone!" Mark said as he stood up.

Sure enough, two bodies came up over the other sand bank. It was in deed Phineas and Drake.

Anger begins to boil inside Jeff as Drake comes closer. He clinches his fists behind his back, not wanting young Phineas to see his anger.

"Well, when I heard about two young men waiting to see me, I figured it was you two." Drake smiled behind his cigar.

"Cut the crap, Drake. We're here to take you back to headquarters so you get the justice you deserve!"

Jeff said through clinched teeth.

"You are, are you? Where's your little girl friend? You didn't bring her here to protect you?"

"You leave her out of this!"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Drake puffed on the cigar.

"You ready to come with us or what?" Mark demanded.

"Oh, my dear boy, I don't think I want to go back now. I'm having way too much fun with my friend Phineas here." Drake put an arm around Phineas.

Phineas looked over at Drake and then at the two strangers. How did these three people know each other and why did they hate each other so?

"Sir, you don't know WHO you're messing around with!" Jeffrey said, not being able to contain his anger any longer.

"Oh, but I do, Jones. I do. To bad YOU don't!"

Drake reached over and grabbed the saber from Phineas's belt. He draped his arm around the young man's neck and gripped hard. Phineas thought he was going to choke as he felt the sword touching his adams apple.

Young Phineas position's his left leg behind Drake's left leg calmly. Now he sees that this Drake is bad news and was glad these two strange young men came to get him.

Mark had noticed what young Phineas was doing and nodded at the younger man. Phineas pulled his leg hard and Drake was thrown into Jeff.

Jeff and Drake fell to the sand and the saber fell out of Drake's hand a few yards away.

Mark went over to Phineas to pull the young man out of the way as to not get tangled up in Jeff and Drake's fight.

Jeff punched Drake as hard as he could, letting all the anger out of his body and soul. His fists crashed into Drake's cheek and nose as the man spattered blood.

Suddenly, Drake's hand got free and hit Jeff in the chest, sending Jeff to the side.

Drake got up and grabbed Jeff by the collar.

"We've got to do something!" Phineas gasped, his hand tightening on to the saber.

"No, Phineas, this is Jeff's fight. I'll know when to break it up." Mark told him.

"How did ya know my name?" Phineas asked.

_Oooops_, Mark moaned, but he let the question pass as they watched the two enemies fight.

Suddenly, Jeff found himself in the ocean's water, choking on salt water. His eyes burned as well as his throat while Drake pushed his head down.

He fought with all his might to grab hold of anything that belonged to Drake.

Back at headquarters, Phineas watched helplessly as his young partner fought for dear life.

"Damn it, I can't hold off any longer!" Mark swore and rushed to Jeff's aide.

He ran into the water, leaving poor young Phineas to watch. Mark grabbed Drake and punched the older Voyager in the nose, sending the older man wheeling into the water.

Jeff felt a helping hand pull him out from the salty grave he was entering. Once his lungs felt the air, he gasped and choked.

"C'mon, it'll be better to fight on the sand." Mark told him as he helped Jeff to shore.

Drake followed them, not ready for the fight to end.

"BEHIND YOU!" young Phineas hollered as Drake pushed Mark away from Jeff.

As exhausted as Jeff felt, he was ready for more, but after Drake had pushed him, he felt his head hit something hard and went unconscious.

Mark hit Drake hard enough that the old man went unconscious as well. Putting his hands on both Jeff and Drake, he looked over at a stunned Phineas

"You'll be all right, Phineas. Trust me," he said before he activated the omni.

Back at headquarters, they were all ready for the entrance of the three Voyagers. Police were there on hand to capture Drake and Bogg was ready to hug Jeffrey, who was still unconscious.

Bogg went to Jeff's side.

"Jeff, hey, kid...don't leave me now!"

After a few minutes, Jeff's brown eyes fluttered opened and he coughed.

Jeff rubbed his head. "Owwwww!"

He looked over at Bogg. "Bogg? What's going on?"

Bogg could tell there was something different in Jeff.

"Okay, kid, who am I?" he asked as he helped Jeff up.

"Are you serious? You're Phineas Bogg, a pirate and a Voyager!"

"Okay, how many years have you been a Voyager?"

"Oh, c'mon, Bogg!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Humor me, kid. Please,"

Jeff sighed. "Okay, okay. Eight years and counting. Why the third degree?"

Bogg smiled and let out a whoop. "HE'S BACK!"

He grabbed Jeff and pulled his young partner into a big bear hug.

Morgan came running in, with Olivia right behind her.

"Am I hearing right?" she asked hopefully, looking at Jeff.

"Hi, ya, Lit'l Bit!"

"Oh, he IS back!" Morgan cried out and wrapped her arms around him.

She reached up and gave him a kiss. He responded and moaned. Morgan broke the kiss and looked around. She noticed everyone watching them and grabbed his hand.

"Where are you two going?" Bogg asked, not really wanting to part with Jeff yet.

"We're doing our OWN celebration!" Morgan smiled as she pulled Jeff towards the door.

"See ya'll later!" Jeff called out before he was dragged away.

Bogg chuckled and then turned to Mark.

"Mark, thank you for bringing Jeff back safe and sound."

Bogg reached to shake Mark's hand and the boy excepted it.

"I'm not sure I like Voyaging!" Mark said.

Bogg laughed. "Don't worry, once you get the hang of it, you'll want to keep doing it time and time again."

Joseph stood up, his legs aching from all that sitting and he went over to Mark.

"C'mon, son, let's get something to eat!"

"Ahhh, food!" Mark said as the two of them left Bogg and Olivia alone.

Bogg looked around.

"I think we're alone now," Bogg whispered to her.

"Hm, hmmmm," she said as she put her arms around his waist.

"Sooo, why don't you say we do our own little celebrating?" he asked, his lips drawing close to hers, pressing his body against her.

"I say...why not?" she smiled as she kissed his salty lips.

Bogg enjoyed that...and he knew that Jeff was enjoying his time alone with Morgan as well.


End file.
